Kokoro no Hoshi
by Zilda Eleva Ice
Summary: tentang Keluarga, seseorang dan cahaya / bad summary, first fic, song fic, juga terinspirasi dri doujin...


**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

I had been dreaming. Of those distant ancient days

Near the stars that twinkle in the darkness

I count the days we met in that warmth that wrapped around me

On my fingers and fall asleep

"Mukuro!" "Mukuro-_sama_!" "Mukuro-_saann_!" "Rokudo Mukuro!"

_Apa yang terjadi? Siapa? Apa mereka memanggilku? Kenapa? Aku..._

Saat itu hanya gelap yang bisa kau lihat. Suara-suara yang kau dengar semakin menjauh hingga kesadaranmu hilang sepenuhnya. Rasa takut dan kesakitan yang sebelun ini kau rasakan ikut hilang bersama cahaya terakhir yang hanya berupa titik yang telah hilang tertelan hitam.

_Apa aku mati?_

"Mukuro?" suara lembut tertangkap pendengaranmu. Berbeda dengan seruan-seruan panik dan memaksa yang kau dengar tadi. Kini suara yang memanggilmu –memanggil namamu- adalah suara lembut nan jernih yang menenangkan. Dari suaranya kau simpulkan orang itu tersenyum padamu.

_Siapa?_

Setitik cahaya muncul di hadapanmu. Hanya setitik kecil. Namun kau ingin menggenggamnya bagaikan itu adalah sebuah tangan hangat yang terulur padamu.

"Mukuro." "Mukuro-_san_..." "Mukuro..." suara-suara yang sama, tapi dengan intonasi yang berbeda. Kini muncul titik-titik cahaya lainnya. Mengelilingimu. Seakan kau kini tengah dikelilingi bintang-bintang di langit malam.

_Hangat..._

Kau memandangi telapak tanganmu. Entah mengapa namun cahaya seperti bintang itu membuatmu hangat. Hangat yang menyelimuti tubuhmu, kau bisa merasakan kehangatannya di tanganmu. Juga jemarimu.

_Nyaman..._

Kau mendongak untuk melihat cahaya yang pertama kau lihat. Kau merasakan kehangatan karena cahaya. Cahaya yang bersinar. Cahaya yang menerangi. Cahaya yang hangat...

Tanganmu terjulur untuk meraih cahaya itu. Raih. Raih. Raih. Tertangkap.

_Memang hangat..._

Sekejap saja cahaya itu bertambah terang dalam dekapanmu. Dan menyelimutimu dalam kehangatan yang mengantarmu untuk bermimpi. Bermimpi, eh? Bukankah kau menganggap dunia ini hanya mimpi? Tak ada yang nyata.

There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here

As you hold me, I am right here

My tears are searching for you

_Warna? Bungakah?_

Kau terbangun dalam bayang berbagai warna yang indah. Menyatu tapi tidak keruh. Luas namun tidak menyesatkan. Taman bunga.

Kau memandangi telapak tanganmu lagi. Masih ada rasa hangat yang kau ingat di sana. Rasa nyaman.

_Bukan..._

Kau mendekap tubuhmu. Meletakkan tangan kiri melingkari bagian depan tubuhmu dan tangan kanan menyentuh dada kirimu –jantungmu-.

_Rasa hangatnya ada di sini..._

Sepertinya itu perasaanmu, mungkin jika diperumpamakan seperti yang biasanya manusia sebutkan... itu hatimu. Apakah ada perasaan hangat di hatimu? Ah, sepertinya ada bunga yang mekar di sana. Memberi warna baru dari pada hitam, putih dan abu-abu. Juga memberimu kehangatan.

"Mukuro..." suara itu lagi, suara yang jernih dan tenang.

Kau menoleh untuk mendapatkan pemandangan seorang yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Ia tersenyum lembut juga bahagia. Di matamu, dia seolah bercahaya dan penuh kehangatan. Kau menginginkannya. Kehangatan itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang." ucapnya.

_Pu-lang..._

Kau bahkan perlu memproses apa yang ia katakan. 'Pulang?' apa itu? Kau berpikir apa selama ini kau punya tempat yang disebut rumah untuk pulang. Pulang. Apa kau memiliki keluarga. Pulang. Apa ada yang menunggumu di suatu tempat yang di sebut rumah. Pulang... lalu kenapa kau kedinginan di tempat yang gelap saat itu. Pertanyaan ambigu mengelilingimu.

"Mukuro..." suara orang itu menyadarkanmu. Seperti jam weker yang selalu bisa menarikmu dari ketidaksadaran diri. Ia masih tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Perlahan kau julurkan tanganmu untuk meraihnya. Kau ingin tahu.

Ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya pulang, seseorang menunggumu, berada di tengah-tengah kehangatan.

_Aku mau tahu..._

Tanpa sadar kau meneteskan air bening dari sudut matamu. Kau menangis. Tapi perasaan dalam hatimu terasa sangat hangat. Juga ringan. Apa itu yang dinamakan bahagia? Kau tidak tahu. Ah, bukan. Kau belum tahu.

Do the stars know? Each and every fate

Today is the current off one wish

Ah, kegelapan ini lagi. Kau mendapati dirimu membuka mata dan berada di tempat awal kau berada. Kau tak terkejut. Mungkin semua cahaya itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi? Kau merapa dadamu. Tempat jantungmu bersembunyi.

_Hangat..._

Apa itu bukan mimpi? Kau menutup kembali matamu. Membayangkan lagi cahaya membentuk bintang. Indah. Hangat.

_Apa bintang-bintang itu tahu...aah, apa aku sudah berbohong? Aku tak akan melihat bintang di sini._

"Mukuro..." "Muku..." "Mukuro-_san_..." suara-suara itu lagi. Kau membuka matamu dan kau dapat melihat sekelilingmu kini dipenuhi titik-titik cahaya bagai bintang yang baru saja kau bayangkan.

_Ah, apa aku melakukannya? Apa aku tidak berbohong? Aku melihatnya._

Kini kau berharap bisa meraihnya lagi. Bertemu cahaya. Kau menginginkannya. Berharaplah. Maka seseorang akan mengabulkannya. Itu sungguh harapan yang sangat berharga.

Though wounds will heal with time, the mark of sadness

Is a mystery that will never disappear

Perih. Ketika kau mengingat kehidupanmu. Kelam. Itulah kenyataannya. Keluarga? Tak ada dari semua hal bodoh dalam hidupmu yang bisa kau sebut keluarga. Lalu apa artinya semua cahaya itu. Siapa mereka? Orang-orang yang ada di ingatanmu, semuanya melukaimu, menyakitimu. Meski suatu saat akan tersembuhkan, kau tetap merasakannya. Kesedihan yang membekas.

_Kenapa? Siapa mereka? Apa akan menyakitiku lagi?_

Kau yang sudah masuk kedalam kegelapan dibimbangkan lagi. Kau memiliki harapan untuk pergi dari tempat itu, tapi kau juga takut tersakiti lagi. Hingga kini itu adalah sebuah kasus tersendiri, misteri kehidupan semuanya. Bukan hanya kau saja. Apa kau tahu?

_Kenapa ini tak terpecahkan... apa yang harus aku la-ku... kan...?_

Kau terjatuh lagi. Kedalam lelap mimpi-mimpi burukmu karena pikiran itu.

The reflection in the eyes were just an instant somehow

The birth of this star be the light way ahead all the time

Kau merasa kebas lagi. Berbaring dalam kehampaan. Kau memandang kosong. Tidak. Ralat. Ada sesuatu tercermin di sana. Tapi kau tak perduli. Bagimu semuanya masih kosong karena kini pikiranmu abu-abu.

"Mukuro..."

Setitik cahaya terang muncul dan ada di matamu. Ah, bukan ada di hadapanmu. Cahaya yang kau sebut bintang.

"Mukuro..."

Kau kembali diliputi kehangatan. Kau selalu ingin tahu siapa bintang itu. Dia selalu membuatmu hangat dan nyaman, ya 'kan? selalu membawamu pada cahaya yang lebih terang.

Cahaya.

Kau terjatuh lagi. Menjauhi titik cahaya bagai bintang satu-satunya itu. Jatuh dalam kegelapan. Lebih dalam. Kau menutup matamu.

_Apa... akan merasa sakit lagi...?_

"Mukuro..."

Meski menjauhi bintang itu, kau masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara bagai denting lonceng indah. Mengalir dan jernih. Menenangkan.

_Hangat..._

Kau meraba dadamu lagi. Di sana hangat.

_Apa aku... akan di sakiti lagi?_

"Mukuro... ayo pulang... kami merindukanmu." cahaya itu bergerak. Mengikutimu yang jatuh. Seakan ingin membawamu. Menarikmu dari jurang kegelapan itu menuju cahaya lain yang lebih terang. Menyelamatkanmu kah?

Even if we can never meet again, the one I love

Shines within me

_Kenapa... tetap saja..._

Kau membuka mata untuk melihat hitam lainnya, yang kini bercampur dengan pilar-pilar yang rusak keabuan. Inikah hatimu? Tempat yang lebih seperti reruntuhan?

Memeluk dirimu sendiri seperti takut seseoraang akan datang untuk menyakitimu lagi. Kau takut kegelapan menyeretmu lagi. Kau juga tak mau tersakiti jika berada dalam cahaya sementara kau hitam. Kau sendiri tak mau berada di keabu-abuan. Tepatnya kebingungan.

"Mukuro..." suara itu.

Kau menoleh mencari apakah cahaya itu muncul. Namun tak ada apapun. Apa kau terlampau berharap? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Apa semuanya hanya mimpi dan halusinasi? Hingga kau berpindah-pindah dalam gelap yang tak berujung itu?

"Mukuro-_san_..." "Mukuro..." "Mukurooo..."

Suara-suara lainnya. Terdengar... riang? Bukan seperti tawa psikopat yang selama ini kau dengarkan dalam ingatanmu. Bukan tawa seperti orang-orang yang berusaha menyakitimu.

"Mukuro..."

_A- apa..._

"Kami menyangimu!" seruan orang-orang itu membuatmu terbelalak. Apa itu tadi?

Cahaya bersinar di satu sisi. Kau menoleh. Bukan. Cahaya itu ada di sekitarmu.

_Hangat..._

Kau meraba dadamu yang terasa semakin hangat. Cahaya. Cahaya itu ada di dirimu. Bersinar terang dalam hatimu. Memberimu kehangatan. Menerangi jalanmu. Jalan? Kau bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan sebuah jalan lurus terbentang di hadapanmu.

This feeling of loneliness hidden behind my smile

Can't be helped, I'm fine with that

Di jalan yang terus kau pandangi. Satu-persatu orang muncul. Satu, dua, tiga, empat dan semakin banyak. Kau semakin takut. Takut mereka akan menyakitimu. Tapi tidak. Lihatlah dengan baik. Mereka tersenyum padamu. Senyum tulus, kadang malu-malu atau cengiran. Seorang muncul di tengah mereka. Dia membelakangimu. Setelahnya tak ada yang muncul lagi.

Dia perlahan berbalik. Kau mengenalnya. Kalian pernah bertemu.

"Mukuro..." dia memanggilmu.

Suara itu... suara jernih yang membawamu dalam cahaya. Cahaya seperti bintang yang menghangatkan itu. Yang bisa menarikmu masuk dalam cahaya.

Dia tersenyum. Dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Ayo... kita pulang..." dia tersenyum, ah saking lebarnya hingga matanya tertutup. Terlihat dia sangat bahagia.

Apa dia tidak akan menyakitimu seperti yang orang lain dulu lakukan padamu? Tidak. Dia tulus dengan senyuman itu. Senyum bahagia san penuh sayang. Sayang? Kau bahkan tak pernah merasakannya dulu. Seperti apa itu? Apa seperti ini? Hangat dan nyaman?

Tak ada salahnya juga 'kan? Bukankah kau melihat cahaya itu indah? Penuh warna. Kau hanya melihat mereka yang ingin kau tersakiti ada di kegelapan, bukan di dalam terang. Kau, kembali kelabu.

Tanganmu kau letakkan di dadamu. Apa kau tak mau mengulurkannya?

"Ayo, Mukuro..."

Kau mendongak dan menubrukkan tubuhmu pada sosok yang tersenyum sayang itu. Memeluknya. Mencari perlindungan. Mencari kehangatan yang lebih menenangkan. Bukankah walaupun kegelapan membawa kenangan tak menyenangkan itu, kau masih memiliki cahaya?

Orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Meski tak berhubungan tapi mereka adalah _keluarga_mu 'kan? Karena mereka adalah tempatmu pulang.

Kau mengingatnya 'kan?

"Maaf..." kau tersenyum. Kau ingat cara tersenyum. Meski tak akan bisa dilupakan, tapi kenangan buruk tak selamanya akan menghantuimu. Lihatlah mereka yang akan menghiburmu. Kau pasti baik-baik saja.

There is a flower that blooms for eternity right here

As you hold me, I am right here

Even if we can never meet again, the one I love

Continues to shine within my heart

"Mukuro..."

Seseorang memanggilmu. Kau membuka mata dan hanya putih yang menyambutmu. Ah, kau baru saja sadar. Mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahanya dan kau sadari kau berada di sebuah ruangan putih. Ruang rawat rumah sakit. Mengedarkan pandang dan menemukan orang-orang itu –keluargamu- ada di sana dengan senyuman dan cengiran senang yang tulus. Walau tak semua orang sebanyak yang berada dalam mimpimu. Mimpi? Yah, anggap saja begitu.

"Syukurlah, kau akhirnya siuman!"

"Kau hanya membuat _juudaime_ khawatir tahu!"

"Ahahaa, kau sudah tidur lama sekali!"

"Syukurlah Mukuro-_san_!"

"Cepatlah bangun dari tempat itu, _herbivore_!"

"Mukuro..." satu panggilan dan seruan bertubi-tubi dari orang-orang disana berhenti. Panggilan dari seorang yang tersenyum tulus dan bersuara jernih di sampingmu. Seorang yang selalu mengulurkan tangannya padamu. Seorang yang selalu membawakan cahayanya padamu. Yang membuatmu hangat. Yang membuatmu nyaman.

"..." kau tak menyahut. Hanya menoleh untuk menatap matanya.

"Okaeri, Mukuro." dia tersenyum lebar lagi. Kebahagiaan terpancar di sana, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hangat menyelimutimu.

Kau melengkungkan bibirmu menjadi senyuman. Tulus. Kau merasa hatimu kini menghangat. Seperti padang bunga di musim semi. Kau merasakannya. Kebahagiaan.

"Tadaima..." katamu pelan "Tsunayoshi-_kun_..." lalu menoleh pada yang lainnya. "Tadaima... _minna_..." kau kini melepas tawa bahagiamu. Bukankah cahaya yang hangat itu begitu membuatmu bahagia? Jadi... jangan bayangkan lagi kegelapan itu. Jangan mengutuk takdirmu sendiri. Ada orang yang mencintaimu di cahaya terang. Dan ada banyak cahaya terang yang menghangatkan, di hati kecilmu.

_mind to review?_


End file.
